blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagetane Hiruko
"}} |image gallery=yes }} Kagetane Hiruko (蛭子 影胤, ひるこ かげたね, Hiruko Kagetane) is the main villain in the series, as well as a Promoter working with Kohina Hiruko, his own daughter, as his Initiator. Appearance Kagetane Hiruko is a pale, lean man, with slicked-back hair; reaching to the back of his neck, and moderate sized ears. His entire face is, however, covered by a white mask, only leaving portions of his jawline exposed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 His most intriguing accessory is a white mask that covers his entire image. The mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk ruining from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. Kagetane's upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, Kagetane dons a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Circling around his thighs are two straps, where he keeps his weapon: a gun. Kagetane covers his hands with white gloves, and wears a magician's hat on top of his head.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16-17 Personality Kagetane Hiruko is a wicked man that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people in the way of his goals, killing two men; entirely destroying their facial properties, and freely admitting said felony without any remorse whatsoever. Further; firing multiple shots at policemen that attempted to avenge their fallen comrades.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 22 When in the midst of battle, he keeps his posture and frequently laughs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 He seems to be confident in his strength, as he answers a phone call when fighting the Promoter Rentaro Satomi and begins to speak with the other person despite being ambushed instantaneously.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 Additionally, before leaving the fight, he claims that no one will stop him, or is even capable of.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 Being clouded in mysteries, Kagetane tends to leave battles without revealing his name to the opponent, and claiming that a future encounter will be eminent. Unlike most people, Kagetane holds no respect for the protector of Tokyo as he addresses her a useless ruler.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 History Ten years ago, Kagetane, member of the former Japanese self-defense force,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 33 killed everyone related to the government hospital and ran away. Later, however, he changed his name and became a member of Civil Security during the chaos of the war against the Gastrea. Due to his problematic antics, Kagetane had his license, along with Kohina's, revoked; in which their IP Rank during said time was 134.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Civil Security arc Kagetane stands in front of two dead men when Rentaro Satomi walks inside the room where he killed the two characters. He converses with Rentaro, informing him that he arrived late, and soon admits that he also came for the sole purpose of locating the source of the infection, the Gastrea, and that he is the one that killed the policemen behind him. He is rapidly approached and attacked by Rentaro, but quickly redirects his attack with his own, overpowering the young boy as he sends him flying back. He then kicks Rentaro in the face, and sequentially receives a phone call from Kohina; he tells her that he will meet up with her right now, as policemen enter the room. As the men scream that they will get revenge on their fallen comrades, Kagetane grabs his gun and shoots them, angering Rentaro whom leaps in to attack him once again. Although, Kagetane manages to overpower him as he hangs up his phone. He begins to walk towards the window as he questions Rentaro's identity. When finally attaining an answer, he jumps through the open window; claiming that he cannot be stopped by anyone.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-27 The Cursed Children arc Laughing hysterically, Kagetane makes his presence known when Seitenshi questions it. He walk on top of the table and comes close to the screen where Seitenshi is broadcasting live; calling her a useless country ruler as he states that it's a pleasure to meet her. He bows and declares his name, as well as informing her that he is her enemy. Looking back, he sees Rentaro pointing a gun at him and asking him where he entered the room from, with Kagetane answering that he walked in right through the front doors. Although, he states, he had to killed several people to enter without any hindrance. He then notes how it's a great opportunity to introduce his daughter to them, telling Kohina to come to his side, which she does. When she's finally standing next to him, Kagetane reveals that she is both his daughter and Initiator. When suddenly, he is asked by Kohina if she can cut down Rentaro, but he forbids her to do so now. When asked for his motives for being here, Kagetane informs the people present that he is here to inform all of them his entry into the race, the race to obtain the Inheritance of the Seven Stars.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 16-27 When confronted by confused members, he openly notes their lack of knowledge, and tells them that he is going to locate the same case Civil Security is after, prompting Rentaro to ponder if that's the reason for his appearance back where the Gastrea attacked yesterday, with Kagetane informing him that it is, but that the source of the infection had disappeared. He recollects on the time he killed the two policemen, angering Rentaro. Dismissing the topic rather rapidly, he claps his hands and announces his rules, informing them that the loser will lose their life in the bet. Before he can continue, however, Shōgen Ikuma rushes in to attack him, but Kagetane blocks the attack with his Repulsion Shield. Shōgen then moves out of the way, allowing the people in the room to shoot Kagetane, but their efforts are useless as he simply returns their bullets with the shield. He reintroduces himself, leaving a present in front of Rentaro as he walks towards the window and leaves the room as he tells Civil Security that despair is upon them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 28-35 A day later, Kagetane appears behind Rentaro, who is crossing the street, and notes that he looks tired. The two quickly pull out their respective guns and aim them at each other. Kagetane chuckles as he greets Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 28-29 He informs Rentaro that he is here solely because he wishes to converse with him. However, Rentaro retorts, causing Kagetane to snap his fingers and order Kohina to cut off the latter's right arm off. He watches as she attempts to do so, but ponders when he sees another force entering the battle and stopping Kohina. Before Kohina can continue her fight, Kagetane stops her and reminds her their reason for coming. He walks up to Rentaro and asks him to join forces with him, seducing him with several sully secrets of humanity, even to the point of claiming that with him he has nothing to fear and even reminding him of the ways the Initiators are treated. However, much to his shock, Rentaro refuses. Dismissing the boy's assault, he turns his back to him and tells him that he will witness humanity's truce face tomorrow at school.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-9 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc The following day, when the Gastrea is spotted and defeated by none other than Rentaro, Kagetane reaches the destination just in time before Rentaro is able to gather the case and leave along with Enju. He envelops Rentaro's face with his arm and pushes him back, leaving Enju for Kohina to deal with. He thanks Rentaro for guiding them to the location, and informs him that he was given the order to quickly get rid of them, informing him that he has already gotten rid of many before reaching him. Before he is able to continue speaking, Rentaro attacks him with many techniques, prompting Kagetane to use his own: Maximum Pain; which injures Rentaro greatly. When he notes that Rentaro is still able to defend, he increases the pressure of his attack, causing him to fall to his knees. He then watches as Rentaro aids Enju in escaping from Kohina. When Kohina asks Kagetane if she can go after Enju, he refuses, telling her that it'd be troublesome if reinforcements were find them. After Kohina stabs Rentaro, Kagetane grabs his gun and pushes Rentaro to a cliff, where he shoots the boy whilst asking him if he has any final words.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 40-52 After arriving to his destination along with Kohina, Kagetane is quickly located by several Promoters and Initiators surrounding the vicinity.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 23 Whilst inside a building, Kagetane is ambushed by Shōgen Ikuma, whom jumps at him with his sword in hand as he states that he will finish the fight. Kagetane, however, solely glares at him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 1-2 Kagetane, alongside Kohina, makes quick work of the Promoter, stabbing him in his back with the latter's own sword, and the many Civil Securities surrounding the building.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Page 12 Soon enough, whilst looking at the ocean water, Kagetane feels Rentaro and Enju's presence, admitting that since their first meeting he has been interested in him and that he's always had a special place in his heart. Seeking strength and the strong, Kagetane admires Rentaro's courage to push forward despite all of the overwhelming losses and fear he's experienced. As he turns around the face the young Promoter, he asks if he has something to show as an answer to his desire, ordering him to reveal it to him. Kagetane is asked for the whereabouts of the case containing the Inheritance of the Seven Stars, but he simply opens his arms and declares that the final fight shall commence.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Abilities Promoter: As a Promoter, Kagetane is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as enhanced combat skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 35 Repulsion Shield: After replacing a superlative amount of his innards with Varanium machines, Kagetane is able to emit a transparent shield that can block off any and all attacks coming from any direction. The shield can also return attacks and projectiles such as bullets from the original opposing side, as well as elongate enough to protect more than one person at a time.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 30 It has also been stated that the shield is capable of blocking incoming attacks from Stage IV Gastrea, earning its title as the "strongest shield."Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 14 Maximum Pain: Kagetane recites several words; lighting up the area within reach, creating a sphere encompassing them and pushing the target into nearby structures. Kagetane is able to increase the pressure of this technique, causing tremendous pain to the opponents.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 44-46 Enhanced Speed: Kagetane is a speedy character, being able to redirect Rentaro Satomi's palm strike despite it only being a small distance from his face and, at the time time, lunching a counterattack fast enough to hit the target without being avoided.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Enhanced Strength: Kagetane shows immense physical strength, as one of his punch was sufficient to send Rentaro crashing into a wall, and a single push gave the same results. Enhanced Reflexes: Kagetane shows great mastery over his battle abilities, redirecting a punch only seconds away from making contact with little to no effort at all, and attaching at the time time with his free limbs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 He was also able to shoot three policemen at the same time, even with his back turned to them. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kagetane displays powerful combat techniques, matching Rentaro's Tendo Combat style without any effort.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 Equipment *'Kagetane Hiruko's Gun': Kagetane possesses a black, oddly-shaped gun; utilizing it as his signature weapon. Prominent features are the three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a -like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle;Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 28 using it to mortally wound his opponents by stabbing them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 43 He has displayed expertise over said weapon, remarkably shooting three policemen whilst having his back turned to them and whilst on the phone. He has also shown great reflexes when holding said gun, shooting rapidly while at the same time changing his aim.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-22 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kagetane, with Kohina to the side, repeats Rentaro's words about protecting the innocent; Civil Security's pride. However, he states that Rentaro is unable to protect anything as he gazes at the city beneath him from a rooftop.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 15 Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) "I am the destroyer of the world. No one can stop me." *(To Seitenshi) "It's the first time meeting you, useless country-dono." *(To Civil Security Corporation) ''"Be afraid, Civil Security. The day of despair is upon us."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 34 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"I got rid of all the trash nearby before coming here."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 42 Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Promoter Category:Former Civil Security members Category:Villains